


Epic Valentine

by chnglixhoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brat Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Changlix Valentines, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Public Hand Jobs, They love each other so much, felix tried to surprise changbin, happy valentines!, marriage proposal kinda, porn with slight plot, shucks i hate that i wrote that, they were at the park for crying out loud, they’re sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnglixhoe/pseuds/chnglixhoe
Summary: "I saw what you did to our room."Felix didn't say anything."There were red rose petals everywhere and candles that were lit. Were you trying to burn our house down?"Anger flared inside Felix again and he slapped Changbin's hand away, glaring and seething with fury."NO! I WASN'T! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"orFelix wanted to surprise Changbin... it didn't go well.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 81





	Epic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i'm a bit late for valentines but here! i did this on a rush soo, i hope it's okay tho ahsbsb :)
> 
> mind the tags :)
> 
> pls do not repost anywhere. :)

***

  
  


Felix was so upset.

He was so crossed with his boyfriend.

How dare he do that to Felix for only wanting to spend and celebrate valentines with him. 

Felix knew Changbin was busy with work, with producing. He could tell how stressed his boyfriend was. Felix only wanted to help, wanted to relieve Changbin's stress even just a bit, wanted to spend quality time with him because Felix just missed him so much. He wanted this day to be a happy day for them, something memorable.

It was Valentine's day for crying out loud! But more importantly, it was  _ their _ day.

4 years ago, Changbin had asked Felix to be his boyfriend. In this very park where Felix decided to pick on flowers, angrily pulling them out from their roots like weeds due to so much frustration.

He doesn't care whether he gets in trouble for this later.

He imagined Changbin were the flowers, and he grips on the torn petals on his fists even tighter it kind of hurt. 

Curse him!

Curse Changbin!

How dare he push Felix away? When Felix dolled himself up trying to look pretty for him? When Felix even planned to surprise him? 

  
  


When Changbin came home, looking tired and worn out, Felix greeted him by the door in his newly-bought red lingerie under a red robe. But Changbin didn't even seem to notice. Felix gave him a kiss on his cheek and asked what he wanted to eat but Changbin just smiled tiredly at him and said he wasn't hungry and vanished in his home studio.

Felix was stunned but didn't give up. He quietly followed Bin in his studio, seeing him mixing up tracks again. 

It wasn't the time to do that! 

So Felix walked on his tippy toes and hugged the older from the back, kissing his neck and jaw, teasing and coaxing him to their room.

"Not now Felix", was what his boyfriend told him. Felix didn't give up, slipping himself between Changbin and his laptop then climbing up his lap to straddle him, purposefully sitting right on top of Changbin's crotch. Changbin had inhaled deeply and sighed.

"What are you doing Felix?"

Felix placed his head against Changbin's chest, looking up at his boyfriend with a grin.

"I want my boyfriend to make love to me." He pouted, no more beating around the bush. He really missed Changbin after all.

"I'm working." Changbin said sternly.

"Hmm, you can work on me instead." Felix countered, batting his eyelashes.

Changbin sighed, palming his face.

"Later Felix, I swear to god—"

Felix whined. "I want you now!" Felix had to coax Changbin into their room, now! So he started rolling his hips, his ass brushing against Changbin's crotch, which Changbin was quick to stop with a hand on his hips.

"Felix!" He said warningly.

But Felix just responded with a kiss, too much aroused to care. He just missed his boyfriend so much.

He could feel and hear Changbin's protests but he ignored it, biting down on the older's bottom lip so he could slip his tongue inside… and then it happened.

Changbin pushed him. 

His body hit the table where Changbin's producing stuffs were, from the force Changbin had used on him,  _ him _ ! And he fell on the floor. Felix yelped in pain, then hot tears blurred his vision. He started crying. Not from the pain on his back which hit the edge of the table, but from shame, rage, and most of all, heartache.

He ached. Changbin never used his strength on Felix like that.

He never pushed Felix before.

Did he look that ugly? Did Changbin not think he was beautiful anymore? Did Changbin not like him anymore? 

"Felix!"

Felix didn't turn, still sobbing on the floor. His head filled with all sorts of thoughts.

Now that he thought of it, Changbin had been cold towards him, and distant.

Was he just using work as an excuse? To not see Felix? To ignore him?

Changbin had squatted in front of him. "Baby I—"

"Let's break up." Felix had said it without thinking, before he ran out of there. He took Changbin's keys and drove his car to get away from there, from Changbin. Getting a few close calls and almost accidents while he was at it. His tears flowing non-stop.

And now here he was.

He didn't even wait to hear Changbin's reply, nor see his reaction.

He got scared.

What if Changbin had said yes and just brushed it off like it was nothing?

Felix would die on the spot. Although technically, he was the one who asked to break up.

Felix didn't even mean it.

Oh god what had he done?

What if they broke up? Oh god no. He can't possibly take that!

He could feel another wave of tears coming. They gathered at the corners of his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried half his face in his crossed arms.

Felix was filled with anxiety, his throat painfully clogged up and his heart aching in his chest, that he didn't notice the shadow that loomed over his small, curled-up figure.

"I knew you'd be here."

Felix had turned so abruptly and there he saw the love of his life. His face was unreadable, with slight signs of guilt and relief in his eyes. 

"Baby" he called softly, as if soothing Felix.

With that, Felix's lips quivered. He turned away because he was already too close to crying.

"What're you doing here? Don't baby me!" Felix said with a shaky voice.

"You stole my car. And why not? You are my baby."

Felix's cheeks heated up in anger. Really? He cared more about his car?

"No! I'm not! We broke up didn't we? And I didn't steal your stupid car. Now leave me alone!"

"No we didn't— Felix where are you going?!"

Felix continued to stomp away, ignoring Changbin.

"Felix!" Changbin called, frustrated. "You're not going anywhere with my car again!"

With that, Felix halted his movements, only to twist around abruptly and throw the stupid keys at Changbin which the latter caught in his chest.

"Ow fuck! What's your problem?!"

Felix's tears, out of all the times, decided to come out again then and there. Felix cried, no,  _ bawled _ was the right term. He wailed so loudly like a baby, not caring that there were people around staring at him. Changbin knew then the gravity of what he'd done.

Tsk. He made Felix cry like this. He was an asshole.

"Changbin you idiot! You're so stupid I hate you you dumb pig! You're such an idiot! And you don't love me anymore and I hate you for that you big idiot!"

Felix screamed through his sobs. 

Changbin walked towards him and cupped his freckled cheeks that were wet with tears. 

"Hey hey what are you talking about? I love you. Of course I love you." Changbin whispered lovingly as if trying to coax Felix.

"No you don't! You pushed me! I hate you!" The delivery wasn't as smooth. Felix sobbed and hiccuped throughout but Changbin understood nonetheless.

"Yes I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. I didn't mean to push you. Please baby I'm sorry, let's go home okay?"

"N-no!"

"Ughh Felix!"

Felix glared at Changbin through his tears and the latter slumped, his eyes softening. He laced his hand through Felix's blonde locks and peppered kisses on his forehead whilst Felix sobbed till he calmed.

"I saw what you did to our room."

Felix didn't say anything.

"There were red rose petals everywhere and candles that were lit. Were you trying to burn our house down?"

Anger flared inside Felix again and he slapped Changbin's hand away, glaring and seething with fury.

"NO! I WASN'T! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Felix never screamed that loud his entire life. He saw Changbin's cheeks turn slightly pink, his eyes looking around with slight panic.

"Felix! There are people in here! Even children!" Changbin scolded and Felix just scoffed.

"Hey man everything okay in there?" A stranger asked and Changbin smiled awkwardly.

"Y-yeah. He just had too much chocolate."

"You haven't even given me chocolates you dick!"

Changbin closed his eyes. He looked like he was slowly losing patience.

  
  


"Momma what's a dick?" a little girl from the crowd asked before her mother glared at the couple and pulled her daughter away, muttering words to her.

  
  
  


"Sorry, we just had a little fight." Changbin grabbed Felix's arm and started to pull him away. But Felix wasn't gonna make it easy for him. He started thrashing around and pulling away violently from Changbin's grasp.

"No no let go of me let go! I hate you! Let go I said!"

"Enough Felix."

Felix knows he's making a scene. But he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything. He just wanna scream and cry… like what he's doing right now.

"Let go!!"

"Fuck Felix you're being ridiculous right now! Stop acting like a child! Enough of your stupid tantrums!"

"Oh? You think I'm stupid?!" Felix screamed hysterically.

Changbin's jaw tightened. "That's not what I said."

"It's what you think though. You're embarrassed of me. No wonder you don't love me anymore." Felix's voice cracked, trailing off.

Changbin stopped walking, so did Felix.

Felix's head hung low, staring at the ground. His tears threatened to spill again any moment. He heard Changbin sighed before facing him. He cupped Felix's freckled cheeks again, swiping at the first few tears that fell from his sparkly eyes.

"Felix" he took a deep breath. "I love you okay? I love you so fucking much."

"Then why did you push me? Am I annoying to you now? Why are you so distant and cold these days?" Felix cried, more tears spilling from his eyes that gathered and dampened Changbin's hand on his cheeks.

"Baby you know I'm busy with work. I'm doing it for you and me. That's why we can afford the house. And I swear I didn't mean to push you. I regretted it the moment you hit the damn table. Fuck!"

Changbin released Felix's face to kick the nearby tree. He stayed there, leaning on his hands and staring at the ground, back turned to Felix.

Felix trembled as he watched his lover. Changbin was shaking, fist clenched so tightly his veins popped out. Felix ached again. Changbin really regretted what happened. He couldn't see Changbin's face, but a part of him was glad he couldn't. Felix knew it would hurt him.

The remaining part wanted to, but instead, Felix walked towards Changbin and wrapped his arms around the other's middle, burying his face on his lover's strong back. He slowly felt the tense muscles relaxed against him. He felt a warm hand cover both of his. Changbin covered them with his free hand. 

"I'm so sorry Felix. For pushing you, and for being dense. I didn't know you felt that way. I've been so caught up with my job I didn't see how lonely you were. I'm the worst boyfriend—"

"You were doing it for me. For us…" Felix cut off, his arms tightening around Changbin. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever have! I am sorry too, for acting up. I just… really really missed you."

Changbin turned around, making Felix let go of him. When he faced Felix again, he had on a small smile, but it was kind of sad.

"You have no idea how I missed you too. I think about you at work, everywhere, all the time. I just wanna hold you but then I won't be able to finish anything."

"Then hold me now. It's Valentines day today. And it's  _ our _ day! You've forgotten." Felix said sadly.

"Shit Felix I'm sor— is that why you're wearing  _ that _ ?"

Felix pouted. "You only notice it now? Unbelievable! I hate you. Be thankful I love you." Ironically.

But it seemed like Changbin didn't hear any of what Felix had said, suddenly focused on where Felix's robe had parted on his chest, held loosely around his middle by a bow before parting again below Felix's stomach.

Oh…

It was more open than it was when Felix left, revealing red laced, see-through underwear. It must've happened when he was thrashing around so furiously. 

Felix turned as red as the robe and lingerie that clad his body, rather the only thing that covers it (but not much), as he realized the possibility that someone could've seen him… all of him! His body temperature suddenly skyrocketed.

He looked at Changbin with teary eyes, this time for a whole different reason.

Felix was beyond embarrassed. Mortified!

Changbin cursed under his breath before he fixed Felix's robe, closing it properly. Changbin bit his lip, looking somewhere in the middle of pissed and aroused.

"Fuck Felix! Why the fuck did you come out all the way to the park dressed with only this?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

Felix suddenly became self-conscious. His head whipped around, trying to see how many people were there. Though it was a lot too late for that. He had already made a scene. He tightened his grip on his robe, pulling it more around himself as if it would cover more, cover  _ him _ more.

Then he shivered at the cold breeze. 

He reached one hand to clinch on Changbin's shirt.

"Chang— hmph!"

  
  


Changbin kissed him. 

Pinned him against the tree and kissed him hard, rough. His breath was ragged against Felix's lips.

Felix was stunned for a moment, then he kissed Changbin back with the same roughness. Lips bleeding into one needy kiss.

It had been so long… so long.

Felix wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck while Changbin's settled on his hips, thumbs grazing lightly at the thin material.

"Bin hmm… not here… "

Changbin tugged on his bottom lip then licked it. "Now you're embarrassed? After all… the commotion… you caused?" Changbin said in between kisses.

Felix keened. "This… different… need you… need you now please please."

Changbin groaned. Felix gasped when Changbin cupped him under his robe and through the thin laced undies. 

Felix felt a slight sense of panic. He roamed his fogged-up eyes but there was no one in sight. Changbin had pinned him at the back of the big tree. Still.

Changbin's hands moved, palming him slowly and Felix dug his nails on Changbin's clothed back and his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Ohh! Changbin fuc— aahh!"

"Shhh" Felix nearly cried again as Changbin continued his motions. His expert hands got Felix hard and leaking, the fact that they are in public wasn't helping.

Felix swore Changbin was doing this to punish him.

"You look so good. Did you dress up just for me?" Changbin whispered against Felix's ear with that low, husky voice. Felix shuddered.

"Y-yes"

"You did well dolling up for me. Do you want me to fuck you in this?"

Felix nodded against Changbin's shoulders, his words lost in his throat as it is now only capable of quieted moans of utter pleasure from Changbin's hand alone.

"Here?"

No… but Felix couldn't say it.

"You wanna be fucked in front of everyone here? Make them see how much of a slut you are for my cock? How good you are at taking it?"

Felix moaned, incapable of anything else as his mind turned to mush. Changbin's hand tugged Felix's underwear down just enough to free his leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around Felix and thumbed on his slit. Felix had to bite down on Changbin's shoulder to prevent being too loud.

"You're so turned on baby. I haven't even fucked you yet."

Changbin stroked Felix once, spreading the precum on his cock. 

"You're so wet." Changbin stroked again, then didn't stop.

"I can fuck you against this tree, make you cum on my cock again and again. Then I will fill you up till you're full of my sperm. So full your stomach will show just how full you are. Like you're pregnant with my babies."

_ Babies with Changbin _ . Felix hugged tighter and started bucking his hips to Changbin's hand, whimpering at the words coming from his boyfriend's mouth and at the hand that gives him so much pleasure down there.

"Oh and you're gonna keep them there. I'll make you walk around this park with my cum inside you. Keep them there. If you succeed then I might fuck your cum-filled hole again and get you more bloated."

"Aahh yes~~"

"You'd want that won't you? You'd feel me in between your legs for days let's see how you'll miss me."

"Ahh yes Changbin ughh~"

Felix bucked his hips desperately as he was so close. So so close. Changbin knew this and he stroked Felix faster.

"I can't wait to fuck you."

And that was it. Felix came, shaking terribly at how intense it was. Felix's whole body twitched like he was feeling electricity throughout his body. Then he slumped against Changbin, body limp and legs like jelly.

Changbin embraced him tightly. He kissed Felix's cheek, his temple, his hair, his jaw, his ear, his neck... He kissed Felix so sweetly and lovingly till Felix had calmed.

"Are you okay?"

Felix only hummed, still blissed out. He left kisses of his own on Changbin's neck and jaw.

"Come on let's go, before somebody sees."

Changbin wiped his hand against the tree (poor tree) before lifting Felix up bridal style and treaded towards his car.

He carefully laid Felix on the passenger side and fastened his seatbelt. As he did so, Felix kissed his cheeks. So Changbin kissed Felix's lips.

They drove home.

The moment they closed the door to their home, Felix discarded the robe and proceeded to lay on their couch.

Changbin's eyes widened.

Felix looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Come on. Make love to me now."

Changbin smiled. He walked over to the couch and leaned down to kiss Felix. This time, softly, tenderly. 

Changbin then lifted Felix up when the younger wrapped himself around him. Without breaking their kiss, Changbin traipsed slowly and carefully towards their bedroom then placed Felix on the bed carefully. With his hands supporting his weight as he hovered over Felix, he took in the freckled male's features like it was the first time.

He memorized every detail of Felix's face. Could tell if a freckle suddenly went missing in Felix's face like a star that suddenly disappeared from the night sky. Like a planet that disappeared from the galaxy. 

The red petals Felix had initially decked their bed with surrounded him like a divine light. It matched the color of his lingerie. Felix's eyes reflected the dim light from their ceiling. Changbin looked through them and saw the whole universe.

Nothing could have been more beautiful than Felix.

"Kiss me Changbin"

Changbin beamed and did as Felix wanted. 

They kissed. They kissed until the temperature in the room rose. They kissed until they discarded all clothing, feeling each other skin to skin. Their souls laid out and bare for each other just as their bodies. They kissed until it marked, until it burned. 

They kissed until their breaths were one, so as their heartbeat, and so as their bodies.

"I love you." Changbin said, their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." Felix replied.

And their lips met again.

  
  


***

  
  


"Today at the park wasn't too much, is it?" Changbin asked, his thumbs caressing Felix's bare shoulders as the younger's head laid on his arm and shoulder.

"No, it wasn't."

Felix gave a kiss to his neck to assure him. They both sighed contentedly, basking in the warmth and silence that enveloped them.

Felix drew circles on Changbin's chest subconsciously whilst the older peppered kisses on his hair before speaking again.

  
  


"When you said to break up, I got really scared shitless."

Felix lifted his head from Changbin's shoulder, his eyes filled with shock and wonder.

"I got so scared I immediately went out running to stop you. Then you took the car and I lost you. I was scared the whole time looking for you. You don't know how relieved I was to find you in that park."

Felix's eyes softened, guilt creeping in his systems. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault." Changbin kissed Felix's hair again. "Did you mean it? Back then?"

"No!" Felix quickly answered. "I didn't I promise! It just kinda came out. I said it without thinking."

Changbin chuckled. "Yeah? Well you really had me back there." Felix pouted.

"I decided I don't want a repeat of that."

Felix laughed lightly. "Yeah? So what are you gonna do? Marry me?" He joked, but Changbin remained serious as he turned to Felix. Felix's smile faltered a bit, disappearing slowly till he was fully frowning.

What's with Changbin?

"If I asked, to marry you, would you say yes?"

Felix froze for a moment, trying to process the question in his head. Then he abruptly sat up, Changbin following suit. 

"Wha-what are you saying?" Felix asked nervously.

Changbin still looked serious. Then he turned, reaching out his hands on the floor for something. Then there it was, from Changbin's jean pocket, a small brown box.

Felix's hands flew to his mouth when Changbin faced him again, box in hand.

No no, Felix was just getting ahead of himself. Changbin wasn't really…

"I didn't forget about today Felix."

That's when Felix's eyes started to sting. God he'd been crying all day!

"I was stressing over how I would ask you. And where. Then you suddenly went ape shit and I thought I won't be able to do it today." Changbin laughed. "I didn't expect to do it when we're both naked in our bed but I just feel like this is the right time."

Felix had gone quiet, his tears at bay and his throat suddenly clogged up again. When Changbin opened the box and Felix confirmed it was a ring in there, the dam broke loose again.

"I know we can't marry here, still, for now, will you accept this ring and spend your whole life with me, Lee Felix?"

Felix couldn't help it, he tackled Changbin down the bed, hugging him tightly whilst he bawled his eyes out again, this time, from overwhelming happiness. 

Changbin chuckled, placing a hand against the small of Felix's back. "Baby what's your answer."

"Yes! You know I'd say yes! Yes of course I'd spend my whole life with you! I don't want it if it's not with you!" Felix cried. Changbin's hold on him tightened.

"This means you can't break up with me, got it? Even if you start to hate me."

"I could never hate you!"

Changbin stifled a laugh, remembering how many times Felix had screamed he hated him at the park earlier.

"Alright alright, lemme put the ring on you baby."

Felix pulled back, his cheeks more damped than ever. Changbin took his left hand, his little left hand. Then he slowly slid the gold band on Felix's cute ring fìnger. 

The ring was simple. A gold band with a diamond on it. But instead of the diamond protruding proudly, it was carved rather humbly inwards. It was beautiful and fit Felix's finger perfectly.

Felix stared at the ring on his finger with so much happiness and love. He loves Changbin. He loves Changbin so much.

Changbin lifted Felix's hand and kissed it.

  
  


"You're mine now."

Felix smiled.

  
  


"I've always been yours."

***

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twt @chnglixhoe or on my cc ajsjshk
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
